Karthla Lord Line
Karthla Lord Line For many milleniums great warriors have lead the powerful Karthla Hordes. Here is a list of these furious warlords of chaos and destruction. It is a very detailed list giving the birth and death of each Lord. The Lords of Primordial Lord Ozor Lord Ozor was born under the light of the 2 moons on Krathal. He was tortured as a child and abused greatly. But when he reached adulthood he went on a bloodthirsty rampage and killed almost half of a Karthla civilization. He ate many of the bodies of the dead Karthla making him the first cannibalistic Karthla. Soon with fear the Karthla citizens gave in and bowed down before their new leader. He lived to be 102 years old and was killed by a large beast he was attempting to hunt. Lord Abus Lord Abus was born in the canyon country on Krathal. He destroyed the last of the rogue Karthla during The Rogue Variance which lasted fifty years. For this he was crowned Karthla Lord. Unfortunately for the Karthla he died of the Zikas Virus a few years later. (Note: Karthla had no medications or medical knowledge at that time) Lord Brigus Lord Brigus was found alone in the canyon country when he was only a hatchling. He had been either abandoned by his parents or he had escaped an attack that killed his parents. No body knows for sure what happened. However there have been recent theories that a monster known as the Aldừt killed his parents. In the chaos he escaped and the carcasses were eaten whole. However it is very likely this is an incorrect theory. But The Aldừt attacks like this were common at that time. Brigus was found and raised as a Karthla Lord by Edus the witch of Krathal. Lord Axul Lord Axul was the third most powerful Karthla Lord ever to be known. He posed a great threat against the Rokije race that had reach civilization on Krathal at the time. Soon while he was merely a Hive Father he ordered an attack on the Rokije that destroyed them completely. For this he was crowned Lord. However when an alien race known as the Vicceo on Krathal discovered him, they sent a large squadron to kill him. His troops defended him well but one of the assassins in that group managed to reach Axul and kill him. The Elder Lords Lord Zorn Possibly the most powerful Lord who ever lived, he was the son of Edus the witch which she bore when she was young. He grew up and was groomed to lead the Karthla one day. Soon he reached Lorrdhood (yes that’s how you spell it. Lorrdhood. I know it’s weird but I like it) Then he lead a bloodthirsty assault on the Yellow Nation, a nation of peaceful Karthla. He won and killed its emperor with only his hands, teeth, and claws. He held the power of the gods in his hand… almost literally. He preformed strange miraculous tricks that mystify people today… The strangest thing is, because of his great power, Mother Krathel lusted for him, she came down and carried him off to The Revjj (her domain) and he was never seen again. Lord Sedrok Sedrok was a powerful Lord. He was best known for his act in The Dreary Age. He was raised by Mother Edus the witch like many Karthla Lords, but at the age of twenty he was killed by a monster that he and his men were running from. Lord Evon Evon was perhaps the most insane of all the Lords. He constantly threw tantrums and did things that were very stupid. He once sent an army of only 100 to defeat an army of 3,000 (The Black Nation). He would every once in a while he’s kill someone for no real reason. He’d drool and say things that didn’t make sense. Of course it is only natural for a Karthla to drool, they have saliva glands that produce more acidic spittle than needed. But he did it stupidly. One day he went on a rampage across his city and hanged himself in his pod. Lord Keba Lord Keba was perhaps one of the wisest Lords. He knew all of the enemy’s moves before they even made them. He knew every in and out of every situation. He could mystify entire nations with his amazing skills. He was even the one to create the Karthla toxic blade. Without Keba the Karthla would be dead. He would have been crowned ultimate lord had Zorn not been born. Keba died a natural death. Lord Argul Argul was born a Hive Father. He was raised by Edus and Abul, Edus’s sister. Argul was a regular Lord really. He once led an entire army to their deaths in a large battle against an enemy nation. This battle eventually led to his own destruction. The Lords of Sentience These Lords ruled during the Fruition Epoch, when the Karthla evolved greatly and discovered the bio-transformation gas and swiftly wiped out all enemy nations. Lord Fugis Fugis was actually one of the strangest Lords. Even for a Karthla. He often created castle-shaped formations using meat. He once cut his toes off and hung them on a necklace that he wore every day for the rest of his life. Eventually, the Karthla citizens were worried by his strange actions and wondered if he might be turning out like Evon did. Had Evon not hanged himself they would have killed him. So, Mother Edus summoned him and called upon Mother Krathel’s power. Soon, Krathel struck him down on the spot. Lord Evol Lord Evol was given his name since he found the great Irisas. The Irisas is a cube with many demensions. It was injected with a strange matter that makes one evolve greatly. This cube had crashed on Krathal many ages ago, Evol found it and made it his own. When he discovered its secrets and spread the word, he was given the title of Lord. They named him Evol because Evol is the Karthla word for evolution. Unfortunatly the cube was lost when Evol was blasted into his death by a fire breathing monster while he was on a large cliff. The cube rolled off the cliff and into the sea. Ages were lost searching for it. Had the Karthla found this again though, they’d be the most intelligent beings in the galaxy. Evol lived to be 806 years old. Lord Vour Perhaps the most evil Karthla Lord who ever lived. He was not the strongest but defiantly the most evil. He destroyed thousands of enemy nations that had risen and grown immune to the bio gas. He destroyed millions of people. He even tattooed the blood of the emperors onto his skin by marking himself with the blood then pressing a hot chunk of lava against his skin. The Prophecy of the Karthla states that he may rise from the grave some day. But this is uncertain. Vour was killed by a beast from the Temple of Krathel. Vour spent most of his life searching for the Irisas but he failed his mission. He stressed the Karthla nations more than they had ever been stressed because of this. He was ever so desperate. Since that age Karthla have been afraid mildly afraid of water. Lord Vergus The cousin of Vour, Vergus was almost just as evil. However in rage he sent an army to destroy The Temple of Krathel. However with anger, Krathel struck down every soldier including him. Not a single stone was touched in the temple. Lord Dernus Dernus was raised by Edus and pampered like a king. He was made lord during the age of the Gorger creation. When the Gorgers and other epics were created, he became one of the most feared Karthla Lords, but not as much as Zorn or Vour. Also, the discovery of technology came at his 500th birthday. He lived to be 589 years old and died a natural death. Lords of Erudition By now Karthla have some technology but are not space-faring yet. Lord Terris Lord Terris is the first ever Karthla Lord born with wings. He was a master of the skies. He always attacked from above and he was literally faster than lightning. He however was Lord during the Age of Rain when Krathal was flooded daily and it was hard for Karthla to leave their homes. This was stressful for him. He couldn’t gather citizens for meetings, announcements, festivals, or anything like that. Not even for Hive Father birthing. However he lived to see the end of the Age of Rain. He lived to be 405 years old and died a natural death. Lord Ruvon Ruvon was raised by Edus and proudly made Lord at age twenty. He was another normal Lord. However he did introduce the idea of vehicle making to the nation. Soon the nation created a planetary empire. This was all thanks to his creations and ideas. He was a great inventor. He was killed by his cousin Exon. Lord Exon The cousin of Ruvon, Exon in jealousy killed Ruvon and was created Lord. He destroyed many enemy nations and was a proud leader, however Edus in rage killed him one night in his sleep, for he ruined all she had worked so hard to create. Lord Forgon Lord Forgon introduced the Karthla airships to the empire. He was another great inventor. However he lived during the Rage Age, when the citizens constantly threw riots and uprisings. Soon, he grew tired and hung himself. Lord Brik Lord Brik created the very first spaceship. He was made a favored lord by the citizens and was greatly honored. He died a natural death. Lord Avus Lord Avus ordered the production of colonies and military forces. The empire was then sentient. Avus died a natural death at the age of 600. Lord Vorn Vorn was a descendant of Zorn. He was highly prized by Edus and the other Karthla. He became a great military leader and destroyed 7 different empires in his lifetime. He died from an earthquake (in this case a Krathalquake lol!) when he was 243. Lord Gorn Lord Gorn was a proud leader. He destroyed twelve empires in his lifetime. During his rule the Grand Council attacked and destroyed the Karthla, all but 1. He lived to be 63 and was killed by an alien soldier. The Lords of the Flesh These are the latest Lords. They are called the Lords of the Flesh because this is when the Karthla help create the Dominion. Lord Erg Erg was a Hive Avenger and revived the Karthla Empire when he was saved by Kradus. He helped create Kradus’s new empire and swore eternal loyalty to him. Then, the Karthla Hordes became even more powerful as Kradus gathered more empires and gave the Karthla some tech. However due to the Karthla’s religion they refuse to carry out some technology. Lord Porl Porl was born in a valley on Krathal. He was raised by Edus. He lived to be 20 years old and died a natural death. Lord Url Url was the younger brother of Porl, when Porl died, Url took over. Url was killed by a tornado that ravaged his home. Lord Krath Krath was wicked and excelled in the magical arts. He preformed miraculous things that won him power. He once even used magic to destroy an entire city posing as a threat to the Karthla. In fear, they crowned him. He died at the age of 20 from an alien attacker. Lord Knoll Kradus’s favorite Karthla of all. Knoll was a wicked Karthla indeed. He had swift skills and powerful strengths. He once killed a Jorro’kil governor. Unfortunately at the age of 20, he was chased by a troop of TAC soldiers into a vat of acid. Lord Loxius Lord Loxius was the most selfish Lord. He was actually a bit too young to be Lord, but Mother Krathel spoke thru Edus and told her it must he him. Loxius was made Lord. Soon, he dishonored Kradus greatly and Kradus killed him for it. Please not Karthla Lords age much faster then most other organisms.